


A Moth To A Flame

by LadyK23



Category: Good Girls (TV), beth x rio, brio - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK23/pseuds/LadyK23
Summary: I decided there were too many cuts in that bathroom sex scene we saw in episode 4. How did they get from Beth being bent over the sink to being up against the wall? This just goes into a bit more detail and hopefully this will help to clear up any questions.





	A Moth To A Flame

Beth walked confidently into the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her ass and her swaying hips as she walked. He was looking her up and down even now. Even though he’d given her that same look more times than she could count. 

He was waiting for her to turn around, give him some sort of signal, but she didn’t. Hell maybe she did just need to piss. He was going to find out though. If the door wasn’t locked then he’d take that as the sign. He placed his empty glass back on the bar and strode towards the bathroom. Careful not to let himself be seen by Deany. God that man was pathetic. What did she even see in him all those years ago when they were first married? Let alone now? 

He reached the bathroom door and his heart was actually pounding. Adrenaline surely? He pulled on the handle and waddyaknow? The door gave. It was unlocked. He took a breath and licked his lips, opened the door fully and stepped inside. 

Beth looked up from the sink she was standing in front of. She’d thought for a moment he wasn’t coming. Surely he knew how she felt? Surely she’d made that clear? She didn’t want there to be doubts. She turned around to face him and walked steadily over to where he stood. She reached behind him, damn he smelt good, and she locked the door. 

He’d never found it so difficult to just stand still. As soon as she’d locked the door he just wanted to pick her up and slam her against the nearest surface. His dick was twitching in his pants. Straining to get at her. And yet he forced himself to stand. Unflinching and unmoving. As ever. Until she told him what she wanted. How she wanted it. He knew she’d gone a long time not getting what she wanted. What she needed. Especially from men. From that useless husband of hers. When was the last time he’d fucked her good? Had he ever fucked her good? He could imagine she’d spent a lot of years faking orgasms to not upset her husband. He wondered then what a real orgasm would look like on Elizabeth Boland’s face. Would that perfect porcelain skin of hers have a glow to it? Would those pink lips shout profanity? Every woman was different after all. 

He continued to stand there. After she’d locked the door, after she’d made it obvious, hadn’t she made it obvious what she wanted him to do? She stood by the sink now. His eyes still on her body, her face. What was going on in that head of his? Maybe she’d misread him. All of those touches on the shoulder. Maybe that’s just how he was. Tactile. Maybe he was going to laugh at her. She wasn’t sure she could handle that. But she was tired of waiting. She needed to know. One way or another. Her cunt ached. She needed him to touch her. She lifted up her dress. Her eyes on him in the mirror. He didn’t move. So she lifted it further. His mouth slackened, almost imperceivably, but she caught it. So he did want this.

He stepped towards her at last. Like a moth to a flame. Huh. He’d only now thought of the irony in that saying. His tattoo and her flame red hair. He’d always wondered if the carpets matched the drapes. He guessed he was about to find out. She held her dress just high enough that the curve where her legs met her ass were visible. Always teasing this one. He touched her there. Rougher than he’d meant to. He kissed her neck by way of apology. Ever since he’d said the words “making love” to her, which he always thought was corny sounding, he couldn’t get out of his head that that’s actually what he’d wanted to do to her. He’d wanted to kiss her gently, all over, go down on her, eat her out slowly and make her legs tremble as she rode his face all the way to the top. 

This wasn’t quite the setting for that. Also how long had they been in here already? Fuck he was going to have to speed things up. He tore off her panties and she stepped out of them, widening her legs for him. He unzipped quickly and bent her over the sink. He watched her face change as he guided himself into her. He knew at last what he’d suspected for months. She wanted him. Wanted this. Her pussy was so wet. So ready. He could feel the wetness on her thighs. She moved her hands from the edges of the sink to the mirror, where she used them to push herself back against him. 

That’s when she finally allowed herself to look up. His eyes were on her face. She’d expected him to be looking down. Eyes on the prize. But he almost looked, if she didn’t know better she’d say, concerned. Was he worried he’d hurt her? No. That couldn’t be it. She’d made all the right noises, albeit more restrained than she’d usually be, given their location. She bucked against him some more, to make sure he knew she was enjoying herself. 

He was bigger than Dean. And my god did he know what to do with it. She let go of the mirror with one hand to touch herself. First she grabbed her breast roughly and squeezed. She jerked her eyes at him in the mirror so he’d know what to do. He moved his hand to her breast and took over for her. She let out a hiss as he squeezed a little harder than she’d expected. She moved her hand back to the mirror and gave the other something to do. Moving it to her swollen clit and giving herself a helping hand towards that finish line. 

This was no good at all. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, and he couldn’t do much of anything from this angle. He pulled out of her and immediately felt the loss of her warmth, her wetness, engulfing him. He turned her around swiftly and lifted her onto the sink, pushing up her dress before sinking into her for the second time. He moved one hand to her face and gently stroked the hair out of her eyes. A gesture he’d performed before, but which had never proceeded a kiss. 

It felt like his touch left a scorch mark on her. Where his fingers had stroked her thighs, where they now lingered on her cheek. She finally got to taste those whiskey lips of his. The ones he’d been taunting her with for months. They were as soft as she’d imagined they would be. Which was a nice contrast to the rest of their current situation. Her hands scraped the back of his shorn head and he seemed to like that. He picked her up and slammed her into the wall. Fucking her fast and hard. Her cries of ecstasy became less easy to control with his lips now on her neck, and his thrusts becoming more erratic. She tried to steady herself by finding something to brace against. The towel dispenser would do for that.

Her vision whited out a little as she came. She cried out wordless noises in his ear. He was better than any fantasy version of him had ever been. She was ruined forever. As he came she swore she heard one word escape from his mouth. Beth.


End file.
